


Of Lists and Boundaries

by ridingwaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Overprotective Yunho, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: It was a truth acknowledged by everyone who knew them that Jeong Yunho was overprotective of Choi Jongho.





	Of Lists and Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random and rushed I don't know what to say. 
> 
> Note: Yunho might be a bit OOC.

It was a truth acknowledged by everyone who knew them that Jeong Yunho was overprotective of Choi Jongho. They had known each other for four years, not that long when compared to his long friendship with most of his other friends, and yet, the man would probably not hesitate to kill or at least maim anyone who might hurt his _dongsaeng_ in any way.

 

This had never been a problem. It was just how the dynamics were in the group. Seonghwa would always support Yunho while San would raise his eyebrows mockingly and say, “You are way too whipped for that boy, do you realise?” Jongho would always punch the man on the shoulder for such remarks while Yunho would cross his arms and pretend to frown menacingly. Everyone knew that Jongho loved to be babied by Yunho and they (mostly) never particularly discussed it. It was simply an element of the group dynamics, not a concern or anything serious.

 

Until it became a huge obstacle in Song Mingi’s life, once he realised that he had a crush on the youngest.

 

Initially, he didn’t pay particular attention to the crush, hoping it would go away. But when it continued to stay and flourish as time passed, he started worrying a tad bit. And then on one fine day, spurred on by a little _soju_ , he decided to ask Jongho out on a date, which actually worked out well. One could even say that it worked out _too_ well, because they soon went on more dates and before long, made it official. As of now, they had been dating for five months.

 

And now, he was in trouble.

 

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind about the fact that Yunho would kill him if he finds out. Lifelong friendship would not help him, nor would the fact that their relationship was going well. Yunho would probably be pissed off because Mingi had broken rule #1: _group members should not date Jongho_. Something about failed relationship messing up internal relationships. It made sense but it was not the first thing he thought of when he realised that he liked the man as more than a friend.

 

So understandably, when Jongho mentioned telling their friends about the relationship since they were obviously compatible and happy, Mingi freaked out and kidnapped him.

 

He literally dragged him from where they were standing in front of Yeosang’s flat, ready to go in for their weekly movie session. He made Jongho get into his car and then went to the driver seat, started the vehicle and left.

 

“Where are we going?” Asked Jongho, eyebrows furrowed and pouting as he looked outside and tried to make sense of where Mingi was driving to, “You’re not going by any route I know.” Long pause. “Wait, didn’t we just pass that cart?”

 

Mingi didn’t reply and when Jongho’s questions went unanswered, the other man stopped talking, probably deciding that it was futile and that he could wait.

 

Mingi did not have any particular destination in mind. All he could concentrate on was trying not to get into an accident (rule #3 would ensure that he would die if that happened) and freaking out internally.

 

“Mingi?” Jongho called out, “We’re back at Yeosang’s place.”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts of torture by fire and how he could escape and looked out of the window, only to see that, yeah, they were back where they had started. He took in a long, deep breath before exhaling quickly, not having a single plan.

 

“Is this about telling the others?” Asked Jongho, staring at him with a bemused expression.

 

Mingi nodded in reply, hoping his eyes would convey his desperation.

 

“But why?” Asked Jongho, tilting his head to the side, looking confused.

 

Mingi shrugged. The thing was, while Jongho did like to be babied, he also hated the whole Rules thing that Yunho had come up with. He had stressed, time and again, that the list of rules was bullcrap and that he would pulverize Yunho if he ever brought it up.

 

(He had said this after Yunho had threatened a classmate of Jongho’s, who had made fun of his voice. A professor had overheard him and he had gotten into trouble. It was only because Jongho had managed to get the classmate to tell the dean that it was a joke that Yunho had escaped without a black mark in his record)

 

But the others knew that Yunho was pretty serious about the list and that nothing would stop the man from carrying out his ridiculous penalties if someone went against the list, especially someone from their group. No one would stop him either, he knew, because the youngest had them all wrapped around his fingers. Mingi was romantically whipped, whereas the other six were platonically whipped.

 

“Right, I’ve informed the others that we are outside and that I have important news.” Jongho’s voice broke through his thoughts, “Come on.” His boyfriend had stepped out of the car at some point and was now walking towards the flat, not waiting for him to follow.

 

“Wait!” Mingi shouted as he fumbled with the door and stumbled out. “Jongho, wait, we need to discuss this!”

 

“Discuss _what_ exactly?” Asked Jongho, turning around. He stopped near the entrance, frowning. “Park the car first.”

 

“I will, wait right there.” Said Mingi, pointing a finger at the man, “Don’t move.”

 

Jongho rolled his eyes and sat on the steps.

 

He parked the car quickly and made his way towards his boyfriend. He kneeled down in front of him and took his hand, wondering how he could phrase his worries without pissing him off.

 

“Why do we have to tell them?” Was what slipped out. That was one way to put it, he supposed.

 

“What do you mean, why?” Demanded Jongho, “We’re dating!”

 

“Yeah, and we’ve been doing that for five months. It’s been great, don’t you think?” His brain to mouth filter was non – existent at that point, “It’s fun right, sneaking around? Why tell them when we can stay like this, unbothered by annoying questions and teasing?” None of the words that came out of his mouth sounded remotely like a solid argument. He really hated his brain.

 

“That makes no sense.” Said Jongho, searching his face, “Why is this _fun?_ It’s annoying, is what it is. Won’t it be a relief not to hide any longer?”

 

“Uh –” He was out of words or excuses and he knew that if he made eye contact with the man, the truth will come rushing out.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Wait a second,” He could _hear_ the other man narrowing his eyes, “is this about Yunho’s stupid list?”

 

Mingi didn’t reply. His silence was probably an answer in itself.

 

“It is, isn’t it?” And now he sounded angry. Mingi looked up and was about to defend himself when he caught sight of the younger’s face. It was dark with anger and annoyance.

 

“Babe, I know you think that the rules are stupid–”

 

“You bet it’s stupid, Yunho hyung is a paranoid old man!” Shouted Jongho. He got up, freeing his hands from Mingi’s grip. “If that’s what’s stopping you then you’re stupid.” He turned his back towards him and walked up the stairs.

 

He had somehow managed to make the situation worse. _Good going, you are definitely dead._

*

 

Dinner had not been fun.

 

When he had entered the house, Wooyoung had asked him about Jongho’s message and his bad mood. He had mumbled out a reply about not feeling well. He knew that Wooyoung was not convinced and that the others knew that something was off, but no one had questioned it yet.

 

As the others discussed movies, Mingi tried to go near Jongho, to try and talk about the situation. But the younger man kept moving away, somehow managing to avoid him while staying in the living room. When Seonghwa asked the youngest to bring the popcorn from the kitchen, Mingi followed him.

 

“Hey.” He called out, stopping near the fridge, not wanting to crowd the man.

 

No reply.

 

“Understandable.” He muttered, before moving towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn.

 

“Are you not confident about our relationship?” Mingi would probably have missed that if he had not strained his ears.

 

“What?” He asked, flabbergasted.

 

“Are you ashamed of this? Do you regret it? Do you want us to break up?” Mingi heard the words but it didn’t make sense.

 

“Why would you think that?” He asked as he put brought the man close to him. Jongho stared at Mingi’s chest and refused to look up or answer the question. Mingi placed one hand on his boyfriend’s chin and made him look up, using the other hand to hold him by the waist.

 

“What is it?” He asked, horrified at the sight of _tears_ but controlling his expression, not wanting to push the man over the edge. In the back of his mind, the thought that anyone might walk in any second and find out the truth made his heart race but he knew that now was not the time to think about it.

 

“You don’t want to tell our friends about us.” Whispered Jongho. “Is it because you don’t want this? Us, I mean?”

 

“Of course not!” Mingi whisper – shouted, surprised. “I know we haven’t said it yet but I do love you, you know.”

 

Jongho’s face brightened at that and he pulled him by the collar into a deep kiss.

 

“What the _fuck_ is happening here?” Yunho’s shout made Mingi jump. He moved away from Jongho, eyes wide as he turned around to face his friend.

 

Yunho looked furious. Not that it was surprising, but it scared him too see the normally happy and cheery man look like he could go on a murder spree. He opened his mouth, ready to give excuses or blurt out the truth, depending on how his brain worked, when he was interrupted by Jongho.

 

“What do you think, Sherlock?” Was his snarky reply. He held Mingi’s hand tightly and tried to look taller as he faced his overprotective friend.

 

“Mingi, what the hell are you doing?” Yunho’s gaze had not left Mingi from the start.

 

“This is not how you were supposed to find out.” He said, his voice cracking a little.

 

“You broke rule #1!” Shrieked Yunho, moving towards him.

 

“Mingi broke rule #!?!” San’s voice came from the living room. Soon enough, all their friends were walking in.

 

“Your rules are stupid!” Shouted Jongho, stepping in front of Mingi, a scowl on his face, “I’ve told you they are stupid and I’ve told you to drop it! Why won’t you listen to me?”

 

“Because _I_ don’t think they are stupid.” Yunho shouted back, stopping in front of Jongho, “I’m trying to protect you from making stupid decisions that might end up hurting you, why won’t _you_ listen to me?”

 

“You cannot control my life!” Retorted Jongho, “I’m not some puppet that you can control and ‘protect’ forever!”

 

“I know that.” Said Yunho, his voice calmer, “But you know why rule #1 is important. Why would you go against it?” He was glaring at Mingi at this point.

 

“I am not a stupid decision.” Was all he said, a little dazed and also knowing that Jongho was not done yet. He heard someone snort and saw Seonghwa ducking down, hiding an amused smirk. The others looked bemused and worried.

 

“I don’t think that I have done anything wrong by dating Mingi.” Stated Jongho, drawing Yunho’s attention. “I like him, and we have been on enough dates to know that we want this.” Mingi couldn’t control the smile that bloomed on his face when he heard this. He stepped forward and took Jongho’s left hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

Yunho stared at their hands, frowning. He didn’t say anything so Mingi decided to speak up.

 

“Look, I know that I broke a serious rule and I know that you, none of you, are going to make this easy for me. But I want you to know that I,” He looked at Jongho, smiling at him as he caught him staring, “I love him. I am as protective of him as you guys are, the only difference is that my feelings are not platonic.” He looked at Yunho, “I swear, I won’t ever willingly hurt him and if I do, you can beat me up.”

 

“A lot more than simple beating will definitely happen if you hurt him.” He heard Seonghwa mutter.

 

Yunho looked conflicted. He could see the mental battle that was probably raging in his mind. He understood that it cannot possibly be easy to simply let them be, he knew that Yunho was overprotective for a reason.

 

(Yunho had been the one to introduce Jongho to the group. He had befriended the man after saving him from a Very Bad situation involving a jerk of a boyfriend. So yeah, he knew why rule #1 was sacred)

 

“Hyung,” Jongho moved forward and grasped Yunho’s hands, “it’s Mingi, he’s incapable of hurting me. You know this. He’s too soft to do anything like that. And I’m not a damsel who needs saving and protection, I can take care of myself.”

 

Yunho looked like he wanted to argue but Jongho didn’t let him. He pulled the taller man into a hug and whispered something in his ear, which made him smile. Mingi was curious but he was more relieved to see him smile.

 

“Alright.” Said Yunho, pulling out of the hug. He moved towards Mingi, a smirk on his face. “You.” He began, and wow, since when did his innocent and cheerful best friend start to sound like a deranged serial killer? “If I find that you have hurt him in any way, you will most definitely regret it.”

 

With that, the man moved away, ushering the others out. Mingi stood stock still, scared and surprised. Jongho smiled at him and pulled him in for a peck before pulling him towards the living room.

 

He had no idea as to what had happened but he decided to enjoy the momentary peace and lack of murderous friends instead of worrying about it.

 

(“How long have you guys been dating?” Asked Hongjoong, as they settled down to watch the movie.

“Five months,” Replied Jongho, nonchalantly.

Yunho’s head snapped up from where he was looking at his mobile, the angry frown and deranged gaze back on his face as he shouted, “ _Song Mingi, I am going to kill you.”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic after reading whippedformingo's works.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
